


Your "Mental Illness"

by httpJames



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illnesses, Other, References to Depression, SMAD, Self Harm, Suicide Jokes, anxiety attack, mental health, self-diagnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpJames/pseuds/httpJames
Summary: I had to write this for SMAD 2018 and just decided I would post it on here because I'm actually really proud of it, And I'm rarely proud of my work.





	Your "Mental Illness"

Mahatma Gandhi said, “Be the change you wish to see in the world.” Gandhi meant that, if you want to see something changed, you need to be the person who works on changing that. Everyday people can make big changes by working in their community or country with other people who believe in the same thing to make a change. It is important for people who see injustice/wrongdoing to act because they might be able to change whats wrong for the better. A troubling issue that's happening frequently all over the world people self-diagnosing themselves with mental illnesses and or being insensitive to people with mental illnesses. If this issue was addressed, The percentage of self-diagnosed mental illnesses may drop significantly and people who need help might actually be able to get help. And perhaps mental illnesses would not be viewed as a joke. Many Children, Pre-teens, Teens, and even Adults have self-diagnosed themselves with mental illnesses and are extremely insensitive to people who do have mental illnesses. I want to see a change in this by having people (possibly) being able to get help for this, and by having a decrease in people giving themselves mental illnesses.

A problem in our country, actually all over the world is people self-diagnosing themselves with mental illnesses also being insensitive to people that actually have said mental illness. This issue needs to be addressed because many people- adults and teenagers and even children are being insensitive about mental illnesses, and are also diagnosing themselves with mental illnesses that can take over a year to be diagnosed in a person by an actual trained and experienced psychologists. As stated from the articled “Misguided self-diagnoses trivialized Mental Illnesses” They state “When you self-diagnose yourself you are essentially assuming that you know the subtleties that diagnosis constitutes, This can be very dangerous”. Also from the same article, it states, “Medical websites such as WebMD have blurred the line between a doctor diagnosing mental illnesses and a patient diagnosing a mental illness. This has given a rise to ‘Cyberchondria’”. There is the same thing as being insensitive about mental illnesses, self-diagnosing yourself with something like Depression and then saying things like “Oh, I’m going to kill myself” isn’t okay- it’s offensive to people who actually have Depression.  
As stated in the article “Mental Illness jokes are not funny” They say that the joke “I’m going to kill myself/or putting the gun-shaped hand to your head joke is not funny”. Jokes like this are extremely offensive to people with mental illnesses, even to people who don’t have a mental illness. Also stated from that article about mental illness jokes is “Don’t joke about taking your own life, because you never know who is listening as had worked through a suicide attempt themselves or has lost a family member or friend to it.”. All and All, I believe this needs to be stopped or fixed in some way because people are being beyond insensitive to people who actually have mental illnesses

There is an action that could be taken to address the issue of people being insensitive about mental illnesses and self-diagnosis. With regards to this issue, I can make a difference by offering support groups, counselors, and even cheap phycologist appointments, etc. There are many school counselors who can talk about stuff like this, and even speakers who can talk to groups of people about being insensitive about this kind of things. The impact I would make by doing this would probably be the percent of self-diagnosed mental illness could probably drop significantly. Finally, That's how I’ll try and change self-diagnosis for the better.

There is a large issue in this country, and the world in General. Many teenagers and adults alike have self-diagnosed themselves with mental illnesses, and this is extremely insensitive. This needs to change for the better.  
Self-diagnosing yourself is extremely insensitive to people who actually have said mental illness or even just mental illnesses in general. Even making jokes about mental illnesses such as “You’re so Bipolar.” and “I’m gonna kill myself” are both extremely offensive. This needs to change for the better, and people need to realize what they’re doing is wrong. People need to come to their senses and see what is wrong.  
Mahatma Gandhi said, “Be the change you wish to see in the world”, I want to see all this change for the better. I want to see people realize this and stop so it can become better, hopefully in the near future.


End file.
